


Cinque volte in cui Gennaro vuole essere l'attivo, e una in cui lo ha fatto

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud





	Cinque volte in cui Gennaro vuole essere l'attivo, e una in cui lo ha fatto

**1\. Dove Gennaro e Alessio sono al mare**

Alessio e Gennaro hanno deciso di prendersi un giorno libero, e sono al mare. Sono stesi su due teli l'uno accanto all'altro, Genn all'ombra e Alex al sole, e il biondo squadra l'aria da un po'. È arrabbiato con tutto il mondo da quando sono arrivati in spiaggia, e si è tenuto stretto il moro tutto il tempo, parlando, però, male anche a lui.

«Andiamo Alè?» gli chiede ad un certo punto, tirandogli un braccio.

«E dove?»

«In acqua, no?» ed è già in piedi.

«Ma te l'ho chiesto due minuti fa!»

«Sì ma io voglio andare lontano.» spiega sbuffando.

«E non c'è nient'altro?» chiede alzandosi, perchè lo sa che il biondino starebbe volentieri tutto il tempo in penombra a rilassarsi.

Gennaro si avvicina, appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle, gli sfiora l'orecchio con una guancia e gli sussurra «Ti guardano tutte.»

Allora Alessio se ne accorge. Un gruppo di ragazze si è sistemato accanto a loro, li guarda e ride arrossendo. Così Alex prende Genn per un braccio e lo trascina fino a riva, perchè a lui invece sembra che stiano guardando il suo ragazzo.

Il moro insiste a portarlo avanti fino a fargli sbucare solo la testa dall'acqua perché "se vogliamo allontanarci andiamo fino in fondo", anche se forse è solo che le ragazze lo guardano di continuo anche da lontano.

«Alè, non ce la faccio più!» sbuffa Gennaro dimenandosi per rimanere a galla.

«Magari sviluppi qualche muscolo, non lamentarti.» dice scrutando le ragazze, che ormai vede solamente come minuscole sagome scure.

«È facile per te, tu ci tocchi!» piagnucola. «Perchè sei voluto venire fino a qui?» allora Alessio lo prende in braccio, e lui si calma un po'.

«L'acqua è calda, meglio approfittarne, no?» mormora guardandolo gettargli le braccia al collo e appoggiare la guancia sulla sua spalla con l'espressione stremata, e poi lanciargli un'occhiata. «E quelle ragazze stavano guardando te, non me.»

«Perchè dovrebbero guardare me? Sei tu quello muscoloso, alto e abbronzato.» dice, e ora che non c'è più il rumore degli schizzi d'acqua pensa gli piace tutto molto di più. Alessio lo tiene con le mani sulle sue natiche, e lui gli circonda il bacino con le gambe, appoggiato sul suo fianco destro.

«Io non sono muscoloso.»

«Per me sì.»

«Ma tu sei bello...»

«E tu sei bellissimo Alè. Secondo te loro lo sanno che sei solo mio?» gli chiede appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

«Eh? Come dovrebbero fare a saperlo?» domanda mentre Gennaro gli bacia le labbra.

«Non lo so... Un po' ti sono stato addosso, e poi le ho guardate male, forse.» bofonchia abbassando lo sguardo.

«Ma avevi gli occhiali da sole, Gennà.» ride, e Genn arrossisce, mentre Alex lo guarda adorante.

«Alè...» mormora dopo un po', senza guardarlo.

«Mh?»

«Alè.» e alza lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, mentre le sue guance si tingono sempre più di rosso, sperando che il moro capisca da solo.

«Eh?»

«Alè...» e nasconde la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo, riprovando a fargli capire, ma niente.

«Dimmi.»

«Ho voglia.» dice strizzando gli occhi e premendo le labbra contro la pelle di Alessio.

«Non capisco se parli così, voglia di che?» sussurra alzandogli la testa con una mano.

«Devo proprio dirlo Alè?» chiede.

«Direi di sì.»

«Di scopare.» mormora con un filo di voce, con lo sguardo fissato sul suo petto.

«Qui? Adesso?» e Genn annuisce timidamente. «Va bene, va bene.» dice Alessio sorridendogli un po' sconcertato. Sa bene che c'è qualcos'altro, perchè non avrebbe fatto tutte queste storie altrimenti, e si prepara al peggio - o a qualcosa di completamente insignificante, vie di mezzo non ce ne sono.

«Alè?» lo chiama ancora. «Tu sei mio, no?»

«Sì Gennà, sono tuo.» e Gennaro arrossisce ancora di più, per quanto possibile.

«E posso farti mio?» e ad Alex prende un po' il panico.

«Tuo?» chiede nervosamente.

«Nel senso che per una volta potrei essere io l'attivo.» sussurra giocherellando con le mani dietro al collo del moro. «Magari così gli altri capiscono meglio che non puoi essere toccato.»

«Ma mica andiamo a dire in giro che abbiamo fatto sesso!» protesta, cercando in qualche modo di salvarsi.

«Ma io sarei più tranquillo. Ti prego.» e Alessio sta quasi per sciogliersi e accettare al suo tono docile, ma ci prova ancora.

«E come fai, se nemmeno ci tocchi?»

«Non lo so...»

«E io come ti tengo a galla, se poi mi fai male?»

«Non lo so...»

«E come fai a spingere?»

«Non lo so...»

«E come...»

«Va bene, va bene, non lo facciamo.» borbotta Gennaro riappoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«No, invece lo facciamo, ma il passivo lo fai tu.» e gli sorride baciandogli il naso.

**2\. Dove Gennaro vuole essere Alessio e viceversa**

«Alè?» chiede Gennaro armeggiando come meglio può con il cellulare, seduto sul gabinetto, completamente nudo, mentre Alessio scalda l'acqua della grande doccia della loro camera d'albergo.

«Che c'è? Vuoi che esca?» chiede, accorgendosi solo adesso che in effetti non aveva mai "assistito" al biondo che faceva i suoi bisogni.

«No no, però guarda.» scuote la testa porgendogli il telefono.

«Cosa?»

«Leggi cosa dicono le nostre fan sulla relazione che credono noi abbiamo.» sbuffa incrociando le braccia.

«Eh, allora?»

«Perchè sono sempre io quello piccolo e indifeso?» e si alza aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Perchè lo sei, dicono bene.» sorride, prima di baciargli il naso.

«Sì ma non è giusto! Alè, io faccio di tutto per sembrare forte, sono così poco credibile?» chiede mentre Alessio appoggia il telefono sul lavandino e lo trascina nella doccia per un braccio.

«Forse.» e gli bagna i capelli con l'acqua calda.

«Tu non ci provi nemmeno e lo sei. Voglio essere te, Alè. Posso essere io quello forte e credibile, per una volta?» gli chiede guardandolo negli occhi con un'espressione poco convinta, mordicchiandosi il soffice labbro inferiore.

«Tipo?» gli chiede, rimanendo immobile a stento, con la tentazione di avventarsi, su quelle labbra.

«Tipo che adesso ti coccolo io.» gli dice avvicinandosi piano, per poi baciargli delicatamente le labbra, staccandosi quasi subito e facendolo gemere infastidito. «E tu ti lamenti se non lo faccio.» e Alessio arrossisce. «Potrei essere io quello responsabile.» sorride indicandogli lo shampoo appoggiato sulla piccola mensola alle sue spalle.

Alex lo guarda male, perchè vorrebbe fare tutt'altro che lavarsi, ma, appena si gira per prendere la boccetta, Genn appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi e comincia a baciare e a succhiare un lembo di pelle tra il collo e la schiena del moro, facendogli trattenere il fiato.

«Gennà,» mormora quasi facendo le fusa, «questo ruolo ti riesce bene.» e lascia cadere un po' alla volta la testa all'indietro. «Magari questa volta posso essere io quello che si lascia fare di tutto.» sussurra dondolandosi sui talloni e rischiando di cadere mentre Gennaro gli bacia il collo lentamente, facendo schioccare ogni tanto le labbra sulla sua pelle.

«Posso essere io quello che non ti lascia toccarti.» gli dice incrociando le dita alle sue e alzandogli le mani sulla sua pancia appena prova ad avvicinarle al suo principio d'erezione, facendolo mugolare infastidito.

«E io quello che obbedisce senza dire nulla, perchè tu _hai ragione_ a non volerlo, e io non ascolto mai quando mi dici che non vuoi che mi tocchi.» soffia guardandolo male.

«Se sono lento non è colpa tua.» ride stuzzicandolo giocherellando con i peli del suo pube, facendolo tremare.

«Amore! Questo non l'ho mai fatto!» protesta sospendendo per un attimo il gioco, allungando una mano dietro di sè per sfiorargli il membro già ben eretto e facendolo sussultare.

«Ehi, nemmeno io ti tocco per punizione.» dice spostandogli la mano e portandogliela il più in alto possibile. «Adesso non ti lamentare, ti ricordo che hai detto che io ho ragione.» sorride riprendendo ad attorcigliare le mani tra i piccoli peli scuri.

«Dai Gennà.» mormora cercando di allungare le braccia indietro e di afferrargli i glutei, riuscendoci solo a metà a causa dei sussulti. «Ti... Ti prego.» balbetta schioccandogli un bacio sul collo ruotando la testa come meglio può.

«Prima chiamami di nuovo "amore".» gli sussurra all'orecchio, baciandogli poi la guancia.

«Ti prego amore, toccami.» dice girandosi di scatto e guardandolo negli occhi, afferrandogli una mano e potandosela sull'erezione. Allora Gennaro obbedisce, lo accarezza con decisione spingendolo contro il muro, e poi avventandosi sulle sue labbra.

«Magari questa volta posso essere io a farti quasi raggiungere il limite ancora prima di fare l'amore, amore.» ansima contro di lui.

«E io posso cercare di farti fare lo stesso, fallendo miseramente perchè non riesco neanche a muovermi, amore.» dice tra qualche gemito, tentando di afferrare il membro del biondo tastando l'aria, colpendolo più volte nel punto sbagliato, e facendolo mugolare un po' di dolore. «Scusa, scusa, scusa amore, non sono abituato.» grida con il panico negli occhi, a scatti, perchè nel frattempo Gennaro sta continuando a masturbarlo velocemente e lui si è accorto di non avere più controllo di sè. Così si arrende e si copre il viso con le mani, mentre le gambe gli tremano.

«Posso essere io a consolarti questa volta, amore.» mormora Genn, rallentando il ritmo e baciandogli le dita sul punto in corrispondenza della fronte. «È troppo veloce così?» chiede dolcemente, baciandogli le mani, dove ci dovrebbero essere le sue labbra. Alessio annuisce, poi scuote la testa e annuisce di nuovo. «Va bene, va bene.» e il moro toglie le mani dalla faccia lentamente, rivelando due righe di lacrime sotto agli occhi.

«Ti ho fatto male?» sussurra guardandolo dal basso.

«Non mi hai fatto niente, non piangere.» sorride, e lo abbraccia. «Non è successo nulla.»

«Non so perchè ho pianto.» borbotta contro la sua pelle, giocherellando con i suoi capelli.

Gennaro sta per rispondere, ma prima gli chiede «Pronto?» e Alessio annuisce, così ricomincia a strusciarsi su di lui. «Succede sempre, amore, non è niente.» lo rassicura.

«Ti succede sempre?» piagnucola.

«Sì, ed è colpa tua.» dice puntandogli un dito sul petto. «Mi fai sempre perdere il controllo e non capisco più niente, divento anche pericoloso e vado in panico.» confessa fermandosi un attimo, abbassando lo sguardo.

«E poi?»

«E poi tu ti accorgi che è troppo, ti fermi e mi consoli, e poi è tutto sempre un pochino meglio di prima.» sorride, e Alessio gli afferra le guance e lo bacia.

«Questa volta potrei essere io a farti mezzo pompino, prima di fare l'amore, amore.» gli dice facendo forza sulle sue spalle, facendogli capire di dover piegare le gambe. Il biondo lo fa, ma viene spinto fino a terra.

«Sul pavimento amore? Ma è sporco!» protesta alzando un sopracciglio.

«È una doccia! E tanto poi ci laviamo, no?» e gli spinge il petto per farlo stendere completamente.

«Così mi viene male alla schiena.» borbotta aprendo le braccia, cercando di aggrapparsi come meglio può al pavimento e strizzando gli occhi, come se Alessio gli dovesse fare male, mentre gli apre le gambe.

«Potrei essere io quello menefreghista, questa volta, no? Hai idea di quante volte mi sei dormito addosso sul pavimento, sul divano o anche su un tavolo? Mica stavo bene, io!» alza la voce, sfiorandogli l'erezione con un dito e poi ritirandolo subito.

«Amore! Questa volta dovrei essere io a stuzzicarti, non tu!» grida Gennaro ansimando e strattonandosi i capelli.

«Sì, va beh, come vuoi.» bofonchia, prima di dare una lappata all'erezione del biondo e di inglobare la punta tra le labbra.

«Alessio.» sospira Genn immediatamente, facendolo sorridere contro la pelle pulsante. «Per favore...» mormora, spingendogli un po' la testa con una mano, incoraggiandolo a muoversi. Allora Alex lo fa, cerca di imitare ogni movimento di Gennaro quando è lui a farlo, sbagliando la metà delle volte e facendo mugolare il biondo infastidito, ma con calma riesce a capire meglio, facendolo gemere più e più volte.

«Amore, manca pochissimo.» gli sussurra Genn dopo un po', fermandolo. Alessio sale a cavalcioni su di lui e comincia a baciarlo, fino a quando il biondo non mormora «Forse questa volta potrei essere io l'attivo.», allora il moro sbarra gli occhi e arrossisce completamente, di colpo.

«Amore, ti prego, non arrabbiarti...» borbotta piano baciandogli ogni piccola ruga di disapprovazione che si forma sul suo volto.

«Cosa c'è?» chiede sconcertato, guardandolo negli occhi. Alessio si issa sulle braccia e con la testa gli indica di guardare verso il suo membro, ormai non più eretto. «Ma sei serio?» scatta, furente.

«Dai amore, non è colpa mia se...» tenta di difendersi cercando di baciarlo.

«Sì che è colpa tua! Non chiamarmi più così, e scordati di baciarmi.» sibila sgattaiolando via dalla doccia e infilandosi l'accappatoio.

«Almeno lascia che ti faccia venire.» piagnucola seguendolo.

«No, vaffanculo!» e la voce del biondo è strana, come se stesse tramando. Lui si accuccia in un angolo della loro camera e comincia a singhiozzare.

«Amore, non piangere...» mormora Alessio sedendosi accanto a lui. «Se scoppi a piangere anche mentre toppi è un casino, lo sai?» sussurra accarezzandogli i capelli bagnati. Lentamente Gennaro si rilassa sotto il suo tocco, e chiude gli occhi.

«Quindi mi lasci farlo?» chiede poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«No.» risponde dolcemente, baciandogli la fronte.

**3\. Dove Gennaro e Alessio sono nel loft di X Factor**

Mancano pochi giorni alla semifinale, e sono tutti abbastanza tranquilli, organizzati e preparati. L'inedito ha dato loro carta bianca sulle aspettative, hanno avuto modo di esprimersi come più vogliono, e ci sono riusciti. Elisa allora ha deciso di guardare un film come si deve, che se lo meritano.

Sono tutti in soggiorno a scegliere cosa guardare e a capire come funziona la televisione con i dvd, mentre i due Urban Strangers sono stati incaricati di rimanere in cucina e a trovare qualcosa da mangiare durante la visione.

«Alè, ci sono!» esclama Gennaro da sopra una sedia, con la testa nella credenza. La chiude e con un balzo scende dalla sedia, per poi agitargli un pacchetto di mais per popcorn davanti agli occhi, vittorioso.

«E come si fanno?» chiede il moro, piegando la testa.

«Ma come "come si fanno"?» sbuffa Genn, sorpreso. «Non hai mai cucinato nemmeno questi?»

«No, fai sempre tutto tu perchè "lascia stare amore, farai esplodere tutto".» borbotta incrociando le braccia.

«Va bene, va bene, _amore_ , allora ti insegno.» sorride, facendo addolcire lo sguardo di Alessio. «Predi una pentola con il coperchio.» dice, e Alex annuisce concentrato, e si mette a cercarne una mentre il biondo prende l'olio. «Una pentola, non una padella.» puntualizza quando lo vede alzare lo sguardo da un cassetto, trionfante, per poi riabbassarlo con un po' meno entusiasmo.

Ci erano voluti dieci minuti buoni, tra Alessio che metteva troppo poco olio e poi troppo, che chiedeva continuamente a Gennaro quando fosse il momento di mettere il mais, che rimaneva meravigliato a vederlo scoppiare, e che sbagliava le dosi del sale e dello zucchero, ma ora sono pronti.

«Giò! Ci sono riuscito, guarda!» gli dice quando entra a controllarli in cucina, con gli occhi pieni di soddisfazione.

Giovanni lo guarda storto per un po', poi vede Gennaro scuotere la testa, e sorride. «Bravo, frà!» esclama dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, prima di chiamarli ad andare con lui in soggiorno.

I due Urban Strangers si sono accoccolati su uno dei piccoli divani da due persone, sotto una coperta pesante - succede molte volte che si raggomitolino in una coperta, nel loft, per isolarsi un po' dagli altri e concedersi un po' di intimità anche quando sono con loro.

Il film è un fantasy e tutti cercano di farselo piacere, tutti tranne Gennaro. Lui è _tremendamente annoiato_ e non può resistere a stare lì fermo a non fare nulla.

«Alè, mi annoio, il film non mi piace.» si lamenta a bassa voce, e Alessio lo zittisce. «Alè, poi lo facciamo, vero?» e Alex annuisce assente. «Alè, ma come fa a piacerti?»

«Basta Gennà, dai.» dice accarezzandogli piano piano il petto, per tenerlo buono. Genn afferra la sua mano e comincia a giocarci, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma niente. Gli tira addosso i popcorn, ma rimane impassibile. Allora prova ad accarezzargli le guance, e ancora niente. Quindi prova a baciarlo. Niente. Lo mordicchia, e ancora nulla. Ottiene il farlo deglutire quando le sue mani si abbassano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, allora prova a giocherellare con il piccolo bottone, e Alessio si gira di scatto a guardarlo.

«No, dai amore...» mormora il moro implorante, cercando di impietosire il suo ragazzo il più possibile, cosciente del fatto che sarebbe capace di fare di tutto, se ignorato.

«Ma sì _amore_ , tanto non ci vede nessuno.» sorride - "perfidamente", pensa Alex.

«No, no. Di sicuro non ci vedrà nessuno, siamo solo in otto in questa stanza.» sbuffa ironicamente tentando di scostarsi il biondo di dosso.

«Ma abbiamo la coperta!» e si stringe più saldamente a lui.

«Ah, allora possiamo anche fare un orgia! O che ne dici del 69? Magari ti cavalco a pecorina, tanto c'è la coperta!» e Alessio sta bene attento a parlargli nell'orecchio e a parlare piano, tanto che non è nemmeno sicuro che Gennaro l'abbia sentito. Ma a quanto pare sente, perchè arrossisce e lo guarda male. «Ah scusa, non volevo eccitarti, eh.» sibila tornando a guardare il film, mentre il biondo poggia due pugni sul petto del moro e ci infila la faccia in mezzo, lasciando sbucare solo gli zigomi arrossati e gli occhi, che non hanno il coraggio di incrociare quelli di Alex e che vagano per la stanza.

«Alè...» mormora dopo un po', con tutta l'aria di chi sta per scoppiare a piangere.

«No Gennà, non è possibile che tu ti sia eccitato davvero, dai.» sbuffa esasperato, e Gennaro torna a guardare l'aria, con un'espressione del tutto mortificata in volto. «Sul serio?» chiede allora un po' più comprensivamente, accarezzandogli i capelli. Lui annuisce timidamente sfregando la nuca un po' più fortemente contro le mani di Alessio, in cerca di coccole.

«È che...» e per un attimo Davide si gira a guardarli, e allora Alex torna a guardare il film e Genn ad assumere un'aria annoiata e ad appoggiare la testa sul moro. Quando non li guarda più nessuno riprende a parlare. «È che mi annoio, e se mi fai pensare a _certe cose_ quando non ho niente da fare...» sussurra.

«Ma come puoi essere così pervertito?» sospira.

«Ma se non lo facciamo quasi mai da quando siamo qui?» borbotta. «Alè... Voglio masturbarti qui e ora.»

«Non possiamo qui e ora.» mormora arrossendo.

«Forse non qui, ma possiamo andare di là.» dice sottovoce passandogli un dito sul petto.

«No, guardiamo il film e basta.» e ritorna a fissare il televisore, e Genn capisce una cosa.

Guarda in basso e Alex non è eccitato, dai pantaloni della tuta non traspare niente, e questo infastidisce il biondo alquanto.

«Allora forse non ora...» gli sussurra all'orecchio e infilando una mano tra i pantaloni di Alessio. «...ma magari dopo potremo farlo.» e inizia a stuzzicarlo da sopra i boxer. «Magari un giorno, se resteremo da soli qui, potremmo farlo su questo divano.»

Il moro deglutisce, poi lo guarda male, sibilando «Ho detto di no.»

«Guarda: tu lì, disteso dove c'è Giò, e io inginocchiato dove c'è Enrica, a farti un pomp...»

«Basta Gennà!» e questa volta lo dice a voce un po' più alta, per farsi sentire. «Mi fai deconcentrare.» gli spiega quando gli altri li guardano.

«Dai Genn, lascialo guardare il film. Se non ti va vattene a dormire.» dice Davide, e Gennaro arrossisce scostando immediatamente la mano, prima che gli altri se ne possano accorgere. Tutti lo guardano straniti quando preme la faccia contro il petto di Alex, ma quando vedono il ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra del moro decidono di lasciar perdere.

«Fottiti Alè.» borbotta Gennaro, e infila di nuovo le mani sotto i suoi pantaloni, ma questa volta va anche oltre ai boxer.

«Amore...» sospira nervoso. Il biondo sorride, e poi sfila le mani.

«Volevo solo assicurarmi che ti fossi eccitato, tutto qui.» spiega, interessandosi straordinariamente al televisore tutto d'un tratto.

«Vaffanculo, e adesso?»

«Guardiamo il film.» risponde con naturalezza, sorridendo.

«Sei uno stronzo.» lo apostrofa.

«Proprio non ce la fai?» mormora alzandosi leggermente sulle ginocchia, per arrivare a sussurrargli meglio all'orecchio.

«Ce la faccio, invece.» perchè non sarà di certo Gennaro ad averla vinta.

«Ma io no!» e tutti si girano di nuovo a guardarli, e Genn questa volta incrocia le braccia e lascia cadere il busto sullo schienale, il più lontano possibile da Alex, sbuffando scocciato.

Quando di nuovo nessuno guarda, Alessio si intenerisce a vederlo così, con il broncio, quindi lo prende per le braccia, lo fa sedere in mezzo alle sue gambe, di lato, con i piedi all'altro capo del divano, e poi sistema di nuovo la coperta sopra di loro. E Gennaro vorrebbe veramente resistergli e non rivolgergli più la parola, ma proprio non ce la fa ad essere arrabbiato con lui.

«Se lo facciamo dopo, decido io quanto andare veloci.» borbotta, e il moro annuisce, prima di scoccargli un bacio sulla fronte - che fa girare di nuovo qualcuno, che però ritorna subito a guardare il film, vista la scena importante. «E mi devi lasciare chiudere gli occhi, perchè non ce la faccio a tenerli aperti e a guardarti tutto il tempo.» e Alex annuisce di nuovo, arrossendo. «E dobbiamo farlo subito subito subito, non puoi allungare i tempi ogni volta.» e Alessio annuisce ancora, sorridendo divertito. «E questa volta l'attivo lo faccio io.»

E Alex scoppia a ridere. Sembra quasi soffocare, cercando di tenersi stretto Genn che tenta di scappare, indignato.

«Scusa, scusa, dai.» cerca di dire mentre ride, poi si rivolge agli altri, che lo guardano stupiti. «Io lo porto a dormire, sta dando di matto.» dice alzandosi e trascinando con sè il biondo - e la coperta, per sicurezza.

Quando riesce a chiudersi dietro la porta della loro stanza, senza nemmeno sentire i commenti degli altri, Gennaro lo fulmina con lo sguardo, apre la bocca ma poi non dice nulla, si gira e si siede sul letto, furente.

«Non prendertela, dai! Ti ho anche portato qui!» e straordinariamente l'espressione di Genn cambia.

«A dormire?» chiede sconcertato.

«A scopare.» dice sorridendo, trattenendo l'ennesima risata. «Così magari mi perdoni se non ti lascerò fare l'attivo.»

«Sì, va beh, ma solo perché non lo facevamo da tanto e ne ho voglia, okay?»

**4\. Dove Gennaro e Alessio sono in piscina**

Sono le quattro di pomeriggio, e Gennaro è appena stato svegliato dalla sua suoneria del suo cellulare. È stravaccato nel grande letto matrimoniale della loro stanza, da solo. Alessio gli ha mandato un messaggio, dice che è andato a fare un bagno da basso.

La piscina dell'hotel in cui stanno soggiornando per il periodo del firma copie in Sicilia è stranamente vuota, Genn ci vede solo Alex, in un angolo a bordo piscina.

«Gennà, cosa fai con gli anfibi?» gli chiede il moro quando l'altro gli si avvicina.

«Perchè?»

«Non vieni con me?» domanda allungandosi e tirandogli un braccio, e il biondo arriccia il naso infastidito.

«Non ho voglia, sono stanco. Vieni a dormire con me?» chiede dopo aver sbadigliato.

«Ma Gennà, siamo soli.» e Gennaro aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Anche a letto saremo soli.»

«Ti prego.»

È una cosa strana, della quale soffrono entrambi. Non posso assolutamente dire di no ad un "ti prego" dell'altro, pronunciato con quella tenerezza che li fa sciogliere, ecco perchè Genn si ritrova a sorridere malamente alla receptionist che lo sta salutando mentre le passa davanti con quell'accappatoio e quelle ciabatte troppo grandi.

Ad Alex quasi viene da ridere a vederlo strisciare verso di lui facendo quanto più rumore possibile e con il cappuccio alzato che gli cade davanti e quasi gli arriva al naso.

«Ho sonno Alè.» si lamenta dondolandosi sui talloni, a bordo piscina, dove Alessio è comodamente appoggiato all'idromassaggio.

«Vieni qui, dai.» mormora socchiudendo gli occhi, allora Gennaro sbuffa, ma obbedisce.

Fa il giro della piscina borbottando parole incomprensibili e chiedendosi perché lo stia facendo, lanciando ogni tanto uno sguardo ad Alex, che nemmeno lo sta guardando. Si libera dell'accappatoio solo quando è in cima alle scalette, non prima di essersi guardato in giro un paio di volte, non sia mai che qualcuno gli veda un lembo di pelle. Salta in acqua direttamente, prima che qualche occhio indiscreto possa posarsi su di lui, maledicendola subito dopo perché troppo fredda. Poi guarda il moro e cerca di farsi forza, e, in punta di piedi e con le braccia alzate, cercando di bagnarsi il meno possibile, cammina verso di lui.

Lo raggiunge quando è di spalle, e lo abbraccia appoggiando la testa tra le sue scapole. Piano piano gli accarezza le spalle, le braccia, la pancia e le cosce. Per un attimo si stacca per ammirarlo un po', dall'alto al basso, e si accorge di una cosa.

«Alè?»

«Mh?» e allunga un braccio all'indietro per cercare quello di Genn e tirarselo di nuovo addosso.

«Ma che stai facendo con l'idromassaggio?» chiede poggiandogli due mani sulle natiche.

«Niente, perché?»

«Ma ti arriva qui.» sussurra stringendo le dita e facendo gettare ad Alessio la testa all'indietro, sospirando. «Lì in mezzo, precisamente.» e con un dito gli accarezza l'ano da sopra il costume, facendolo leggermente tremare.

«Dai Gennà.» borbotta il moro, ritirando la testa in avanti e arrossendo.

«Ma non dovrebbe piacerti di più qui davanti?» e sposta le mani sotto il pube di Alex, che sussulta. «Ma sei eccitato?» esclama il biondo, sorpreso.

«E cosa pensavi che intendessi con "vieni a fare il bagno che siamo soli"?» chiede infastidito. «Che poi, anche se non fossi stato già pronto, che cosa credevi di ottenere toccandomi in questo modo?»

«Sì, va beh, ma come facciamo? Siamo in un hotel, in giro c'è tutto il personale... E se analizzano l'acqua?» ipotizza, preoccupandosi un po'.

«Perchè dovrebbero analizzarla?»

«E io che ne so? Forse perché sentono rumori molesti e vogliono controllare, o perchè devono capire se la quantità di cloro va bene... Ma se ci vedono?» borbotta cambiando discorso.

«Se ci vedono ci fermiamo per un po' e poi riprendiamo. Non è così difficile. Dai, _ti prego_.»

Allora Gennaro comincia a baciarlo, gli salta in braccio bofonchiando che però non sarà lui a controllare che non ci sia nessuno, e comincia a mugolare. Inizia ad accarezzarlo _ovunque_ e quando arriva di nuovo al suo sedere, si accorge che Alessio è ancora nella posizione di prima, con l'idromassaggio che preme sull'ano, e comincia ad accarezzare lì intorno, facendolo gemere di piacere.

«Alè.» sorride contento. «Questa volta ti va di fare tu il passivo?» e lo dice convintissimo, con un sacco di aspettativa in volto perchè, se ad Alex piace essere toccato così, questa volta funzionerà, no?

«Lo sai amore? Forse hai ragione, forse qui è meglio di no, andiamo dentro, dove non ci vengono strane idee, mh? » chiede muovendosi un po' più verso il bordo piscina.

«Mi stai dicendo di no, vero?» sbuffa Genn, incrociando le braccia, e l'altro sorride.

«Ti amo Gennà.» dice baciandolo, cercando di non farlo arrabbiare.

Il biondo esce con lui e «Sì, sì, anche io.» sospira, mentre Alessio lo avvolge nell'accappatoio, ridendo.

**5\. Dove Gennaro scopre una verità imbarazzante**

«Alè, ti devo dire una cosa.» mormora Gennaro arrossendo. Si trova senza pantaloni, seduto sulle cosce di Alessio, rivolto verso di lui, a sua volta a petto nudo, steso sul letto, e stavano per andare a dormire. Ci ha messo molto a pronunciare quella frase, è da tanto che deve parlargli, ma non c'era mai riuscito.

Il moro lo guarda e sbarra gli occhi, prima di farselo cadere addosso e di stringerlo forte. «Non vuoi lasciarmi, vero?» gli dice ad alta voce all'orecchio, quasi assordandolo.

«Cosa...?» chiede all'inizio. «No, scemo!» esclama rialzandosi a sedere, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. «Ti ricordi quando siamo andati in quel locale gay qualche mese fa?»

Alessio annuisce, come potrebbe dimenticare? O almeno, si ricorda solo della mattina del giorno dopo, quando si era svegliato su un letto gigantesco con i boxer bagnati, ma ogni dettaglio di quella è chiaro nella sua mente. Stava abbracciando Genn e un altro tizio dietro al biondo contemporaneamente, che a sua volta avvolgeva Gennaro con le braccia. Lorenzo - così si chiama il ragazzo - teneva, con la mano libera, le dita incrociate a quelle di un quarto ragazzo steso accanto a loro, che aveva le labbra di un quinto poggiate tra i capelli.

Alessio aveva subito scostato Lorenzo, che con un gesto automatico si era girato ad abbracciare gli altri due ragazzi nel sonno, e il moro si era stretto Gennaro addosso, spaventato, non ricordando nulla della sera prima - a parte Lorenzo che li aveva "aiutati ad integrarsi".

Forse non avrebbe dovuto svegliare il biondo, visto che non aveva fatto altro che alimentare il suo panico e tremare terrorizzato, ma alla fine era andato tutto bene, più o meno. Gli avevano detto che non era successo nulla tra loro e gli altri tre ragazzi, che lui e Genn si erano categoricamente rifiutati di avere un qualsiasi rapporto con loro, però avevano scopato. Avevano scopato tra di loro, e gli altri tre anche, e quello era stato il momento _più imbarazzante_ della loro vita.

«Ecco, c'è una cosa che quei ragazzi non ti hanno detto.» mormora Gennaro.

«No Gennà, non dirmi che l'abbiamo fatto anche con loro.» dice coprendosi il viso con le mani.

«No...» borbotta.

«L'hai fatto tu?» scatta alzando il busto e per poco facendolo cadere.

«Stai zitto!» grida il biondo premendo le mani contro la bocca di Alessio e facendolo stendere di nuovo. «No, non l'abbiamo fatto con nessun altro.» allora il moro si tranquillizza un po' e lo guarda in attesa, mentre Genn giocherella con la sua pancia morbida, nervoso. «Sai che lo abbiamo fatto sotto le coperte per non essere visti, no?» e Alex annuisce. «Beh, uno di loro, quello grande, ci ha spiati.»

«Cosa?» sbuffa Alessio, e sta per dire qualcos'altro ma Gennaro gli tappa la bocca nuovamente.

«Sì, è venuto da me, prima che andassimo a casa, e mi ha detto che...» e non ce la fa a continuare, sposta le mani dalle labbra del moro e lo abbraccia, nascondendo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.

«Che ti ha detto?» chiede dolcemente, baciandogli la nuca, capendo quanto l'altro sia a disagio.

«Alè... Ma è vero che ho un pene piccolo?» sussurra quasi impercettibilmente.

«Cazzo Gennà...» sospira Alessio, sollevato che non sia nulla di grave.

«Sì, il mio cazzo Alè, è vero?» chiede indispettito.

«Mi hai fatto spaventare Gennà!» lo rimprovera.

«Sì sì, scusa.» si affretta a dire. «Ma è davvero... Corto?»

«Merda...» mormora poi Alex mordicchiandosi le labbra, perchè alla fin fine non è così semplice, ora.

«Alè, ti prego, dimmelo.» mugola, e lui alza di nuovo il busto per sovrastare il biondo.

«Ma che ti importa?» gli chiede baciandogli il collo, ma Gennaro scivola via dalle sue braccia e scappa in un angolo del letto.

«Mi importa. Perchè non me l'hai mai detto?» sibila.

«Gennà?»

«Mh?»

«Hai il cazzo piccolo, va bene?» e a Genn vengono le lacrime agli occhi. «Lo vedi quanto male ci stai?» chiede Alessio, avvicinandosi.

«Potevi dirmelo meglio.» sussurra Gennaro, stingendosi le ginocchia al petto.

«Hai il pene un po' più corto della media.» sorride.

«Smettila di dirlo!» lo rimprovera tappandosi le orecchie.

«Sì ma deciditi!» ride, cercando di abbracciarlo petto contro petto, ma lui serra le gambe. «Dai Gennà, hai i boxer addosso, e comunque ti ho visto un milione di volte!»

«Hm.» risponde soltanto, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia.

«Su, non fare così...» prova a dirgli accarezzandogli una spalla.

«Sì, è facile per te, il tuo non è praticamente invisibile.» bofonchia alzando gli occhi.

«Ma non è invisibile!» e gli tira un braccio con forza, portandolo a sedere tra le sue gambe, con la schiena sul suo petto, e cerca di sfilargli pian piano i vestiti.

«Cosa fai Alè? Lasciami!» protesta dimenandosi, ma il moro lo tiene stretto.

«Dai Gennà, non ti fidi di me?» gli chiede all'orecchio, baciandolo poi poco più in basso.

Allora Gennaro annuisce timoroso, e alza un po' il sedere per aiutarlo a sfilare i boxer, poi si gira a guardarlo, arrossendo ancora di più. E Alessio lo guarda, lo guarda negli occhi e ride, ride e lo bacia.

«Non ho mai visto niente di più bello, amore.» mormora sorridendo.

«Niente più bello del mio cazzo piccolino? Come sei romantico...» sbuffa, accennando un sorriso.

«Di te, stronzo.» borbotta, spingendogli un po' la spalla, e Genn si gira e lo bacia, soffiandogli un "grazie" tra le labbra. Dopodiché gli si siede davanti, a pochi centimetri da lui, e abbassa per un secondo lo sguardo sul suo membro. «Dai Gennà, non è niente!» lo rimprovera.

«Ma non ce la faccio a non guardarmi! Mi spieghi perchè mi hai spogliato?» borbotta cercando di allungare la sua felpa il più possibile in basso.

«Volevo solo romperti un po' le palle.» e Gennaro si alza per un momento sulle ginocchia, per dargli un bacio a stampo, e ritorna a sedersi, cosa che non può far rimanere Alessio senza aggiungere nient'altro. «E mi piace vederti così... Nudo.» mormora.

«Sì, lo so...» bofonchia il biondo, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'altro.

«Nudo nel senso... Indifeso.» e Genn lo squadra. «Spoglio, senza filtri.» cerca di dire, ma nella sua testa suonava meglio.

«Secondo me vuoi vedermi nudo e basta.» sospira.

«Altrimenti ti avrei tolto anche questo maglione.» sorride tirandogli una manica, prima di stendersi e incitarlo a seguirlo.

«Posso vestirmi?» e Alessio sorride, visto che Gennaro sta cercando il suo permesso per una cosa così banale.

«No, vieni qui.» dice scostando le coperte in modo che Genn ci si infili.

Quando lo raggiunge, Alex gli accarezza i capelli, come sa che piace all'altro, che chiude gli occhi soddisfatto.

«Gennà, posso dirlo?» gli chiede, e Gennaro nemmeno sa a cosa si riferisca, ma annuisce. «Sei bellissimo così piccolino, pene compreso.» e Genn scoppia a ridere. «Era meglio nella mia testa...» borbotta aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Alè...» miagola il biondo, accoccolandosi un po' di più su di lui. «Visto che è corto... Ti farei meno male se facessi l'attivo, una volta, no?»

«Amore.» sussurra stringendolo un po' di più, dopo aver spento la luce. «Non mi colpiresti nemmeno la prostata, quindi no. Buonanotte.» e gli scocca un bacio sulla fronte, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

**+1. Dove Gennaro ha fatto l'attivo**

«Alè!» grida Gennaro poco più di due minuti dopo essere venuto. «Alè, Alè, Alè!» ripete, salendo a cavalcioni su di lui, che è steso a pancia in giù. «Alè, ti ho fatto male?» gli chiede preoccupato.

«No Gennà, è stato bello.» mormora distrutto.

«No, non è vero.» dice spostandosi un po' più indietro e osservandolo bene. «Ti ho fatto male, sei rossissimo.» dice avvicinando una mano al sedere di Alessio, ma lui si gira di scatto, mugolando un po' per il fastidio.

«Eh dai Gennà, io mica vado a guardare come sta il tuo buco del culo, dopo averti scopato.» lo rimprovera.

«Scusa.» sussurra sedendosi sui propri talloni e abbassando lo sguardo triste.

«Vieni qui.» mormora allora Alessio un po' più dolcemente, e Gennaro si lancia tra le sue braccia.

«Ma tu sei venuto, no?» chiede guardando meglio tra le lenzuola.

«Sì, mi hai anche visto...» borbotta.

«Sì che ti ho visto.» risponde sorridendo. «Ma magari l'ho immaginato.»

«Non penso che tu sia così disperato, Gennà.» dice passandogli le dita tra i capelli sudati.

«Non so che fare Alè.» mormora.

«In che senso?»

«Che cosa devo fare adesso che ti ho...» e si blocca, lo guarda negli occhi cercando la sua approvazione per finire la frase, che gli viene negata.

«Fa quello che vuoi.» risponde, leggermente freddo, infastidendo un po' Gennaro.

Il biondo allora si alza e gli lecca piano piano il petto, in un punto in cui è rimasto un po' di sperma, e lo guarda dal basso.

«Però non lamentarti.» gli raccomanda, quando lo vede alzare una mano per fermarlo.

Il biondo va a sedersi tra le ginocchia del moro, gli fa piegare le gambe e alzare il sedere. Prova a sfiorargli l'ano e lo fa tremare.

«Ti ho fatto male! Alè!» grida lanciandosi di nuovo su di lui, prima che gli occhi gli si inumidiscano un po', e lo bacia. «Scusa, scusa, scusa!» e strofina la faccia sul suo petto.

«Va tutto bene, non è niente.» mormora Alessio baciandogli la fronte.

«Non è vero, hai visto? Ti ha dato fastidio! Prima se ti avessi toccato non ti avrebbe dato fastidio!» e gli dà un bacio prima che possa replicare qualcosa. Si issa sulle braccia e lo osserva. «Sei pieno di segni, ti ho rovinato Alè.» piagnucola.

«Vogliamo parlare di te?» chiede, indicandogli il petto pieno di macchie rosse, che superano perfino i numerosi nei del biondo.

«Ma a me piacciono, la tua pelle tutta bianca invece era più bella prima.» sussurra, mentre Alessio gli accarezza un succhiotto proprio sopra uno di quei nei - che tra l'altro adora.

«Gennà.» sospira. «Amore, va tutto bene, è stato bellissimo, okay?» e questa volta Gennaro scorge un po' di sincerità e spontaneità nei suoi occhi e sorride, sorride e comincia a ridere, senza un motivo, ritornando ad accoccolarsi su di lui.

«Però io non lo faccio più l'attivo, è troppo difficile, mi stanco a spingere.» gli dice, facendo scoppiare a ridere anche lui, e da allora l'aria cambia.

Il resto della serata lo passano ridere, a parlare, a coccolarsi, sussurrandosi le solite cose che li fanno stare bene e baciandosi, fino a quando non si addormentano l'uno tra le carezze dell'altro.


End file.
